


Dust

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Protective Micah, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: When your sturdy old mare dies in a robbery gone wrong Micah is convinced that he will be the one to pick out a new steed for you. Nevertheless you come home with a quirky, spotted piece of work.





	Dust

“Ya got a new horse, YN?” Kieran was beaming as he made his way over to you, as you ponied your new horse behind you. Thankfully Taima had put up with the newbie the whole way back to camp from the stable, even though tried to nip at her and start trouble more than once. Kieran’s green eyes lit up in a way you had never seen before as he gently stroked the muzzle of your new horse.  
Your old horse, Babe, a sturdy sorrel mare had made her last stand on a stage coach robbing gone wrong. She was no frills and very patient with you. Your heart ached for her.  
This new horse was something else, by looks and personality. He was taller and longer backed than your old horse, his color was a jaw dropping pattern of deep sorrel and pure white. His face and legs were entirely white as the snow, making it look like a bucket of red paint was tossed over him.  
Not only was he a stand out physically, you could tell from just the ride home that he had enough energy for two horses, throwing the occasional buck here and there when Taima outpaced him on the ride back. Perhaps you should have gave him a test ride before you purchased him, though it was too late now.  
“Yeah, he’s something else to look at, aint he?” You hummed, tossing Kieran the reigns as you swung down off Tamia, starting to unsaddle her.  
“What the hell is that thing?!” Micah scoffed as he strode towards the big beast that Kieran was holding on to. His face was scrunched in an all too obvious look of disapproval.  
Your significant other, when Babe had died, was absolutely certain that he would be the one to buy you a new horse. Mostly to show off how he provided for you but also because he wanted the say in what you were riding on. Something that wouldn’t throw you when the bullets started flying and was fast enough to cover some ground. No old nags and no over eager youngsters. A foxtrotter like Baylock, no doubt.  
“My new horse, you like him?” You drawled, smirking as you undid Taima’s bridle, hiding your amused expression from Micah. You had beat Micah to the chase on purpose, only telling Charles that you were going out to get your new steed today. You had spent years with Babe and had a special connection, because you had been the one to pick her out (with Arthur’s supervision). No way in hell you were letting Micah pick your new horse.  
“Mm, he’s something else all right.” His voice dripping in sarcasm as he snatched the reigns away from Kieran, who shrank away, unfortunately he was more afraid of Micah than excited about his new friend. A sour look from the blonde was enough to have him headed in the total opposite direction.  
“So, you want every lawman in the state to be able to spot you from a mile away, huh? He’s gaudy.” Micah complained, moving to the other side of the horse, his pattern even more flashy on that side, causing him to groan dramatically.  
“Y/N, really?”  
“Yes, really.” You sassed back, joining him to gently stroke the new horse’s face.  
“He’s the horse that I want...” You grinned in a almost devilish manner.  
“Micah, didn’t you say something the other day about how I can have anything I want?” You moved closer to him, so that your chest was pressing against his, batting your eyes as you looked up into his blue ones. You continued on, pitching your voice in a sickly sweet manner and curling your hand around his bicep. “And didn’t you say you would move hell or high water so that I could-“  
“Yeah yeah!” Micah finally snapped at you, rolling his eyes and grudgingly wrapping his strong arm around your waist. You went up on your tip toes to kiss him, his face still fixed in a frown that you could feel against your lips.  
“Now, stop that sour look and let’s ride-“ You exclaimed happily, you already had your foot in the stirrup of your saddle, about to swing up onto the new horse. Micah grabbed you by the belt, preventing you from doing so.  
“No, I’m riding him first.” His voice firmer than usual, causing you to relent and climb back down. Micah was more protective of you than he would let on, especially to the other men in camp. He wanted to keep his masculine complex in tact whilst keeping you in once piece.  
“Go grab Baylock and we’ll see how he does, deal?”  
“Deal.”  
Baylock just adored you, probably more-so than his owner did, as you spent many many hours petting and feeding him. He started out loathing you, just as he did with everyone but you eventually won the stallion over. He gave you absolutely no trouble as you adjusted the stirrup length and mounted him.  
Meanwhile your new horse had almost managed to nip Micah on the ass as he mounted up, Micah was only saved by his own vigilance, climbing into the saddle faster than the horse could bite him.  
“Did you see that?!” He shouted to you as you rolled your eyes about as far back into your skull as they could go.  
“He nearly bit me!”  
“Well, to quote you when Baylock bit me the first time that I met him, ‘good boy!’”  
With that you clucked to Baylock, kicking up dust as you rode out of camp. Baylock loped along easily, in no way rushed and Micah still hadn’t cleared the tree line yet.  
Turns out the horse that you had bought that seemed so feisty, was slow as all hell. He loped along as slow and collected as a child’s rocking horse as he made his way up the path, no matter how Micah spurred him on and cussed at him.  
You laughed aloud, slowing Baylock to a trot and easily keeping up beside him.  
“Well, Micah, seems you finally met your perfect match.” You teased.  
“Shut it! He’s just being difficult, I’ll get him to-!”  
Before you or Baylock knew what had happened Micah was on the ground in a cloud of dust and the new horse was nearly out of sight already. A hunter had fired a gun in the field to your right, bringing down a good sized buck and Micah Bell along with it.  
It took about an hour to find that damn horse and Micah complained and threatened the entire time as you rode double on Baylock. How his back hurt, how he would shoot that animal once he saw it. But he didn’t, because you had given him that look that could make any anger drain from his body.  
So you arrived back to camp, ponying the paint once again, Micah covered in fine red dirt.  
“We’re bringing this thing back to the stable in the morning, right?”  
“No. I like him, I’m keeping him.”  
“Of course..”  
Needless to say Micah would be thrown off that horse many more times in the future, as he never got over his fear of gunshots and Micah never gave up, and you loved them both anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on my own horse. My beautiful paint gelding whom I love more than anything. He is playful, a hopeless show off and spooky. He is more person than horse, to me anyway. He loves kisses and just spending time with his head on my shoulder, tickling my face with his lip. He certainly isn’t the fastest or the bravest horse but he’s mine ❤️ If you like this work I will do the same premise with Kieran!


End file.
